


The Deconstruction of the Most Dangerous Man in Britain

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Feels, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Mycroft IS the British Government, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse





	The Deconstruction of the Most Dangerous Man in Britain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts), [MezzaMorta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezzaMorta/gifts), [sanguisuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/gifts), [scarletmanuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/gifts), [sheffiesharpe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheffiesharpe/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Indybaggins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/gifts), [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/gifts), [dioscureantwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioscureantwins/gifts), [chasingriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingriver/gifts), [eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/gifts), [Sarah T (SarahT)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahT/gifts), [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts), [tungstenpincenez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/gifts).



I am relatively new to this fandom and to fanfics but I have read hundreds if not thousands of the stories already. _Devoured_ is perhaps a better term. (Here is a meta I have written about that journey https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787395)

I started with Johnlock as many (almost all?) of us did but have moved rather rapidly away (as was inevitable post season 4 really!) to Sherstrade (because Greg is so gorgeous) and eventually to Mylock and am currently kind of deep into the magnificent ship that is Holmescest!!

After having read the hundreds of stories about Mycroft (with Greg, with Sherlock, with Greg and Sherlock, with John, with John and Sherlock, with John and Greg and Sherlock) I felt the need for a kind of a ficrec.

But I also felt as though Mycroft had not been explored to the depth possible and so it occurred to me to create this list for ‘deconstructing’ Mycroft who is without a doubt the most complex and loveable and misunderstood character, at least in my Mind Palace.

So this is not just a rec list or a compendium but maybe also a wish list or prompts or a collection.

I mean there are tags which one can use to find the stories on Ao3 of course but they span from 2011 onwards and within the tag search are not really easy to categorize.

And then again there are so many writers who have written about him so incredibly already that I was wondering if I could invite some of you to join me for some Mycroft love and create and share your stories on any of these deconstructed items?

I am gifting this collection to all those amazing mind-blowing writers who have explored, laid bare and created the incredible universe of all things Mycroft, especially Holmescest!

LadyGlinda, MezzaMorta, ScarletManuka, Sanguisuga, Sheffiesharpe, EventHorizon, dassgrrl, squiggly, dioscureantwins, eloquated, Indybaggins, chasingriver, Sarah T, tungstenpincenez

(this list will continue to be added to)

I do not know if all of you are still actively writing but if you are then I would invite you to consider writing something new on one of the deconstructed topics if you would like to!

I know that as a reader I would love it if you did!

Also-- does anyone know who wrote the first ever Holmescest story and which one it was??

I am going to share links to the works that I have already read as per the category they belong to. Each deconstructed element is a work.

Any suggestions, feedback, comments are super welcome!!

Many fics are only on Tumblr and Fanfic or other sites so I am trying to stick to Ao3 recs here but I guess the others will eventually find their way here.

Needless to say, this is likely to be an ongoing WIP as a collection, but I am only adding stories within in that are already complete…. so in a way that’s ok I guess?!

When you click on the link do check out the tags and warnings of each individual story before you start reading ! Very few are rated mature or explicit but do look before you leap!

 

**New addition:**

eloquated suggested adding podcasts to this list and has sent some recommendations too!

If anyone has links to fanart I am happy to add those also :)

 

So here is a tentative list of the deconstructed elements I am searching for, cataloguing and collating.

Please do send in your suggestions for these, or write new things!!

Also do suggest names of writers whose stories should be included here.

 

**The list ( there will ALWAYS be a list LOL)**

 

The shoes/The socks

The aftershave 

The cigarette/ smoking/ giving up

The ring

The Pocket Watch

The phone 

The black car 

The brain 

The Mind Palace

The heart

The body/ Fat!Croft

The treadmill 

The suit of armour 

The Diogenes club 

Sherringford

The last will and testament

AUs

 

Relationships :

Sherlock as a Brother

Eurus

Mummy

Father

 

Ships:

Greg: Mystrade 

Molly: Mollcroft

John: Johncroft  

Anthea: Mythea

Moriarty: Moricroft

 

 

And of course the pot of gold at the end of this rainbow: Holmescest / Mylock!

I am trying to sub -categorize those into those starting from childhood, as adults, oblivious John, unrequited, angst, happy ending etc.

 

Also Polyamory:

Sherlock and John 

Sherlock and Greg 

Sherlock and John and Greg

 

 

All suggestions are welcome !!

 

 

 


End file.
